Only Idiots Believe In Happily Ever Afters
by NyaaShi-Futa
Summary: Just a typical Naruhina fanfic you say? i think not a story where nothing is what it seems, where mysteries are just waiting to be solved... refering to cliffies xD , and Hinata...is not the person you think she is! a NaruHina fanfic by ame-chan RXR
1. Chapter 1

**This anime/manga belongs to Kishimoto Masashi, and this story belongs to NyaaShiFuta.**

**Enjoy!**

**POV : point of view**

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

**17/5 10.30 am**

He held me close and I blushed madly…I wish this moment could last forever…

"Hinata-chan…" he called out my name

"Hinata-chan!"

I woke up blushing, my younger sister was standing next to my bed…it was just another one of my crazy fantasies…

After a long shower I decided to go to the ramen shop to try my luck (naruto x3). I of course knew the exact time he'd be there and the exact ramen he buys on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and other days. I'm not a stalker of course I just know these things. It's vital to know what's going on in this world and I choose to be one of those wise people.

I heard slurping and the banging down of chopsticks. I casually walked in and put on my 'shy act'. Yes that's right 'shy act'. I'm not that shy I'm just a little nervous that's all….well maybe I am quite shy but shyness is also caused mostly by nervousness is it not? The moment I walked in I stared in awe. Was what I was seeing real? Naruto and Sakura were kissing…Of course it was…they had been dating for 4 months after Naruto had returned to Konoha "Oh Hinata-chan…" Sakura said in a high pitched tone while smiling wickedly

(why wickedly: hinata doesn't like her for taking naruto away from her!! TT.TT)

I felt like punching that b (gomen nasai..i don't usually swear…infact I hate swearingTT.TT) for stealing MY Naruto!!

HER NARUTO?! SINCE WHEN WAS NARUTO-KUN HERS?!ARGHHH!i blushed madly when I noticed Naruto was staring at me.

" I…N-Naruto-kun you left this at my house", I said while I shoved it into his hands and ran off.

* * *

**17/5 1.30pm**

Pictures of Naruto and Sakura raced through my mind. The ringing of my phone interrupted my thoughts. I answered it…

"Hinata-chan…" came a melancholy voice….it was sakura…

"ah..Sakura-chan…daijobu ka?" I asked her. I heard a loud sad sigh from the other side and she continued to speak

"it's just that…you know…you used to like naruto and all…and I can see you still do…"

'She sounds devastated' I thought to myself.

"I'm devastated…" she said and I sweatdropped

"etto…is teher anything I can do to help?" I asked once again…

"if you came to my birthday party it'd make me feel better…" she sighed once again….

"ano….hai…tonight right?" I asked as I had gotten quite irritated by her sighing…but she was sad after all…

"Hinata-chan?Hinata-chan?...are you still there?" her voice interrupted my thoughts once again

"hai..i just zoned out for a bit…gomene…" I stuttered

"arigatou Hinata-chan ne ja see you tonight" she said slightly cheered up. I sighed in relief (so much sighing xDnyaaa) better go and get her a present…

**

* * *

****17/5 7.30 pm**

"Hinata-chan!! So glad you could make it!!" shouted Sakura as she tried to make herself sound cute but instead made her voice high pitched and it was as if she was shrieking more than welcoming a guest. I stared at what she was wearing…a tube that showed much cleavage and only reached above her belly button and a short miniskirt that was obviously cut shorter. Her face was covered by a thick, heavy layer of makeup and her hair was permed(is this a word?xD wht's the past tense of perm?) to the very last strand. She looked like…a prostitute…

"come on we're playing a game!!" she said in the same high pitched voice as she tugged me into the house and into a circle where Naruto sat opposite me. Everyone was excited and was soon staring at me. I blushed and realised that we were playing spin the bottle a game I have tried avoiding at all costs. I could see that Sakura was fuming and there were people trying to keep her from attacking someone…

I was an idiot…at that very moment I realised…it wasn't my hair or clothes that made everyone look…the bottle was pointing to me…and the person who spun it was getting closer to me…it was…

-to be continued-

**CLIFFIE NYAAAAAA!! HEE HEE!! . ISN'T IT QUITE OBVIOUS WHO SPUN THE BOTTLE?!NYA NYA!!**

**ne sorry this was so shortnyaaa!**

**Stay tuned! For the next chapter of only idiots believe in happily ever afters!!nyaa!**

**Vocabulary**

gomen nasai - a simple word that most people know…it means very sorry

daijobu ka? - are you alright?

Etto - erm,um,etc..

Ano - the same as etto

Chan - often attached to children's names when calling them by their given names. It can also be attached to kinship terms in a childish language

2. suffix for familiar person

ne - well


	2. Chapter 2

**This anime/manga belongs to Kishimoto Masashi, and this story belongs to NyaaShiFuta.**

**Message from the writer:**

**Ame-chan is so happy that people like itnyaaa!**

**Ame-chan is so sorry that I had to use some…bad words TT.TTnya nya**

**Gomen nasai!!nyaaaa**

**For those of you who do not know what cliffies are what ame-chan likes to all cliffhangers cos cliffhanger is too much for ame-chan to type '"**

**Some of the words ame-chan forgot to add in the vocabulary thingyNyaaa**

**Ja- short for ja ne which means see you later or bye**

**(sry to those Sakura fans TT.TT)**

**SOME OF THE REVIEWS**

**Illtellyouthetruth**

**Oh, your other story is Naruto? Interesting... Ah... Sakura does sound like a prostitute... haha...**

Continue please...

**Nyaaaa well ame-chan was thinking of ame-chan's distant cousin when ame-chna was writing this-nyaaaaa! Cos on mufti day we could wear anything we like and ame-chan's cousin(who is mean,a playgirl,had kicked my friend for no reason and laughed) wore this really nice top…demo she was too thin...so it didn't look good on her… and she permed her hair and wore makeup and perfume…she has B.O. –NYAAA and she always tries to talk in this 'cute' voice-nyaa**

**Nawuto!**

**Tho I'm not so much a fan of a mean Sakura, I like how you made out Hinata's character!  
**

**CLIFFY!!  
WHO IS IT?  
NARUTO?**

**Ame-chan has explained it**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

**17/5 10.30 am**

I combed my hair over and over again making it look as perfect as possible. I put down the comb with a grumble and decided to go to wake Naruto up to have him treat me to ramen. I looked at my watch…10.35 am…he was obviously there already. I stained my lips with one of my branded lipsticks and powdered my face to make my self look fairer than I was.

"Naruto-kun!!", I shouted in a cute voice that was sure to get everyone's attention because it was cute after all don't you agree? Naruto waved at me from the ramen bar with ramen dangling from his mouth. I got an anime vein…how dare he?! I walked over to him

"NARUTO!! HOW DARE YOU!! THAT IS UTTERLY DISGUSTING!! WHY DON'T YOU TRY TO BE MORE NEATER?! WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE SASUKE-KUN??" I shrieked. He opened his mouth to speak but I yelled out first.

"MY MISTAKE!! WHY CAN'T YOU BE HIM?!" I yelled and started shouting all the bad things I didn't like about him and comparing him to _**my**_ Sasuke-kun. YES...MY SASUKE-KUN!!HE'S ALWAYS BEEN _**MY**_ SASUKE-KUN!! HE EVEN ALMOST KISSED ME!!

I peeked out of the ramen bar…Hinata was coming…I knew how much she had like Naruto and she still does…I smirked… "Naruto-kun…", I said in a soft voice...he hadn't been listening to m, he was eating his ramen all the way through my lecture!!I wanted to punch him for being so _pathetic._

"I'm sorry about just now…let me do something to repay how I've been so mean…"I said in a _'cute' voice…_I forced a kiss on him before he could react. Just on cue Hinata came and I could see that she was blushing ten shades of red. I smirked evilly as she shoved something into Naruto's hands and ran off obviously to somewhere where she could cry herself dry quietly.

**17/5 1.30 pm**

I smiled and dialled Hinata's phone number and waited for her to pick it up.

"Hinata-chan…" I faked in a melancholy voice as I bit my lower lip to stop me from snickering

"ah..Sakura-chan…daijobu ka?" she asked me in a worried tone and I sighed

"it's just that…you know…you used to like naruto and all…and I can see you still do…I'm devastated…" I told her as my smile widened

"etto…is there anything I can do to help?" she asked

"if you came to my birthday party it'd make me feel better…" I sighed again

'She should've gotten softer because I've sighed a lot…time to attack' I thought to myself as I felt my smile widen to the max.

"Hinata-chan?Hinata-chan?...are you still there?" I asked…she seemred to have zoned out

"hai..i just zoned out for a bit…gomene…" she stuttered…

'typical loser type' I snickered to my self

"arigatou Hinata-chan ne ja see you tonight" I told her and hanged up…I laughed so much my stomach began to hurt. 'Hinata-chan…watch out…' I told myself in my head as an eerie smile crept onto my face.

**

* * *

**

17/5 7.30 pm

"Hinata-chan!! So glad you could make it!!"I shouted as Hinata smiled at me.

"come on we're playing a game!!"I told her as I tugged her into a house and into the circle.Naruto was sitting opposite her.Naruto span the bottle and it landed on the one person I didn't expect it to…Hinata…she hadn't noticed that we were playing 'spin the bottle' a game she had avoided always. I was fuming and wanted to grab her but Kiba and Shino held me back.

"let me go or I'll scratch your eyes out with my perfectly manicured nails!!" I hissed at them but they didn't notice…everyone was focusing on Naruto as he moved closer to a blushing Hinata.

Finally their lips met and after a while they parted. I screeched as Kiba and Shino threw me into my closet and locked it. This was it!! This was the last straw!! What have I ever done to them??

**Flash Back**

"**HEY KIBA-KUUUN" I said in a '**_**cute**_**' voice.**

**He stared at me and held Akamaru to my face smiling.**

"**LIKE EW-NESS!!(who says this -.- so a-lian as the Hokkiens say) EW EW EW EW EW!! GET THAT FLEABAG AWAY FROM ME!!" I yelled and kicked Akamaru**

**End of Flash Back**

Well it was a dirty fleabag!! Anyway I never even did anything to shino…

**Flash Back**

"**EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!! DISGUSTING!!" I said as I had stepped on something I lifted up my foot. It was one of Shino's bugs. "EEK!! BUGS!!" I shrieked and started stepping on all of them.**

**End of Flash Back**

Well I certainly didn't deserve this!! How could they do this to me?! I mean it's ME!! ME!! I WOULD CERTAINLY GET MY REVENGE!! And just to make sure of that…

I started dialing numbers

"Hello? Who is this?" called out a voice from the phone…I smiled…this is my story…no one will steal the spotlight away from me…

**

* * *

**

Ahem ahem…her spotlight? .-nyaaaa

**how self centered will my characters get??**

**And who did Sakura call?**

**What does she plan to do?**

**Is it really her story??**

**Questions shall be answered in the future episodes-nya nya!**


End file.
